A saved one
by mabuhay24
Summary: A new life beging.


This event takes place right after season 4

_PS: Emi means beautiful one in Japanese._

Jack was gone. Now Tony and Michelle were together again. But they had to go back to CTU before they could go home. They both decided to leave CTU, which was a bad news for Bill. But he knew it was better for her to be back with Tony. When Tony asked Michelle to leave CTU, he wanted to know if he would be more important than her job. So when she said she was ready to go with him, he had the answer to that question and he wasn't ready to let her go again.

In the car:

"Where do you wanna go ?" Tony asks. Michelle was looking by her window side as she watches CTU agency for the last time.

"I don't know" she says quietly lost in her thought. "We can go to my place if you want" she adds remembering Jane would probably be at Tony's place. She wanted to be alone with him.

"Ok" Tony said turning on the Mercedes.

During the whole way to Michelle's place, they were both silent, both of them were thinking about what would happen now.

"You ok ?" Tony asks wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah…I'm just thinking" she responds quietly.

"You look tired, we should go to bed when we arrived."

"It's just…I can't believe I won't go or work at CTU anymore." She says looking at him.

Tony knew it was hard for her. She spends the last 12 years of her life doing this job, and he could feel she was sad by the idea of leaving CTU.

"Aren't you happy to be back with me ?" He tried. "I know its hard sweetheart but you know we had to, if you want us to be happy again."

"Nothing's more important than you Tony" she says turning to face him. It feels so good to hear that.

When they arrived Garren runs over to Tony, happy to see him again. Tony kneeled to caress his buddy. Michelle decided to take a shower before relaxing. So Tony had a sit on the couch waiting for her to be back. The apartment was clean, but cold, like she hasn't been living there for a while. But he could smell her perfume and he feels great being here, at her place.

When she came back, only a towel was wrapping around her body. Her hair was wet and curly. No more straight. And so Tony recognized her. The real Michelle, with curly hair. She was beautiful. But he noticed she was shaking.

"You cold ?" he asks coming to her.

"I'm freezing" she said as he wrapped his arms around her for a warm hug.

"I'm here Michelle, I love you" he whispered in her ears.

"I know" she says closing her eyes, just to feel him.

"Feel better ?" he asks again to her.

"I think I'm sick" she says shaking.

"Sick ? baby I think you're just cold because you're just wearing a towel and that your hair still wet !" he says hugging her. She sneezes.

"Told you I'm sick!" she says reaching for a tissue.

"What happened to you ?" Tony asks with worry. She came back into his arms and closed her eyes again.

"When Bill told me to go home after what had happened to you, I stayed outside feeling the rain before I get into my car." She says calmly.

"Oh baby, why didn't you get right in your car ?" Michelle looked up.

"I've been told you were dead Tony! You have no idea of how sad I was. Then Bill told me to go home! Home ? Where's my home Tony ? You were my home. No place in that world can be call home to me, if you're not with me! I didn't know where to go and what to do! When I get out it was raining and…" she paused "And rains always remind me of you…so I stayed here feeling the rains on my skins and whole body thinking that it was you around me!" she says as Tony could feel her pain.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" he says keeping her warm and safe in his arms, and then kissing her on the shoulders and forehead. "

"I'm just so glad you're not dead!" she could feel her heart beating really fast as she says those words. They stayed both silent for a moment while hugging and kissing. And then:

"I'm hungry" she said suddenly looking up at him, as she was waiting him to make breakfast or something. He smiled. He knew that when she was hungry, she was feeling good and he loved that.

"You hungry ?" he says smiling, playing with one of her curl.

"I am" she smiled back and kissed him tenderly. Tony laughed, so happy to be here with her.

"So my wife is hungry ? Oh what I'm gonna do for you ?" he says kissing her again, but she took a step back.

"ex-wife Tony !" she exclaim as she show up her missing ring on her finger.

"Oh really ?" he smile wrapping back his arms around her beautiful body. She let him do.

"Sweetheart, maybe it's written 'ex-wife' on the paper divorce, but I never considered you as my 'ex-wife' !" Michelle smiled to that. So he continue: "I never spend a day without thinking about you, but thinking of you as my 'ex-wife' makes me sick !" he says while caressing her cheeks. "I don't know why we got divorce honey, because I really love you" he ended by kissing her lightly.

"You're so sweet Tony…" she started thinking again about what happened few hours before. "I don't know how I could live without having you around. I mean, when we were apart you were alive, I knew that one day I would see you again…like now !" She says while tears were coming.

"it's okay baby." Tony says softly.

"I don't want you to leave me again Tony." She says kissing him again and again.

"I promise my love, this is all over now. I swear to you this time, nothing will make us apart again !"

"I love you so much Tony, forever." She gives him a passionate kiss.

"Ok so what do you think about me making breakfast ?" he said making his way to the counter. When he opened the fridge he remembered he wasn't at his place and that he couldn't cook with no food. Michelle came up to him smiling.

"I think you can make me a fruit salad while I'm getting into my pajamas" she said pointing at the basket fruit and kissing him before she disappeared of his view. He was so happy to see her again. He feels his whole body having energy again when she kissed him. He loved her so much, and he wasn't ready to let her go.

(later)

After the breakfast, Tony took Michelle to the bedroom. He was so in love with her. After these months apart he wanted her to be close. He needed her, as she needed him. They were both comfortably set in bed.

"Tony" Michelle says facing him. His arms were around her.

"mm, you're not sleeping yet ?" Tony said softly reaching for her hands.

"I can't sleep !" she admit. He opened his eyes to see her big brown tired eye looking at him.

"What is it baby ? You're always the first asleep when we're sleeping together, especially when you're tired, like now."

"Every time I close my eyes I see you dead and I see the car bomb" she says crying.

"Shh baby, it's fine, I'm here" He says trying to make her feel better.

"When Bill told me you were gone, I couldn't breathe anymore, all my world failed in pieces and this when I had the chance to get back with you ! I was hurt Tony, So hurt !" she cried, but this time (since à long time) he was there for her.

"Ok Michelle, I'm here sweetheart, just close your eyes, I'll help you to sleep !" Tony says as he come closer to her for an embrace.

"Thank you Tony, I love you." She says closing her eyes.

"Love you too honey. Now just listen to me ok ? Try to imagine what I'm saying !"

"Ok"

"We are together walking down the beach. I'm holding your hands, the day is sunny and warm… - " After a few minutes she was asleep. So Tony kissed her in the forehead and failed asleep.

2 hours later, Tony opened his eyes. It feels cold in the bed. He turned to her side, but she wasn't there. He got up from the bed instantly wondering where she was.

"Michelle !" He says walking down the hall. "Michelle !" he repeats again. He hated that. She wasn't answering and he couldn't find her. He started getting nervous. But he finally found her on the couch. She had cried. A lot.

"Honey what's going on ?" he asks kneeling close to her. "You cried ?" she wasn't answering. "Look baby I'll take you to bed, you'll feel better." He says ready to carry her. But she stopped him.

"Tony…" she says with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here baby, tell me what's going on sweetheart" Tony says with worry staying close to her, holding her hands. She had trouble to breath. Tony glanced to her phone. It was 1 pm.

"Tony… I , I lied to you !" she says losing it.

"it's okay Michelle, just tell me." Tony wondered what had happened to her. She sat on the couch close to him. She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that day, when I was in that hotel ?" she started, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah" Tony said

"After you left CTU, I went to NSH downtown you know to make sure I wasn't infected by the virus" she continues. Suddenly Tony's mind went blank.

"You're infected ?" he exclaimed, afraid by the idea. Michelle looked up.

"What ? No, no Tony !" she reassured him.

"Oh…! Okay sweetheart, sorry ! I just thought…no it's ok ! So you went to NSH and what did they said ?" he asks to her. Michelle looked back to her hands.

"…they had a global test on me, just for formalities ! But they discovered something else that day." She said looking back to him.

"What did they found ?" Tony asked

"The only reason why I haven't been infected by the virus is…it's because… -" It was hard for her to speak.

"What Michelle ?"

"I was pregnant Tony !" she announce looking deep in his eyes to see his reaction.

Pregnant ? Is that what she just said ? Tony thought for a second.

"Oh Michelle, that's a great news !" he exclaims. But then something came to his mind. "Where is the baby ?" To this, Michelle felt her heart booming faster as she tried to answer. She couldn't talk because of her emotions.

"Oh…I'm sorry honey, Michelle I'm sorry…" he says thinking that the baby never came to life.

"Sorry for what Tony ?" Michelle asks a little disturb. Tony paused.

"Well, you said that if you weren't infected it's because you were pregnant at the time…" The idea came to Michelle that he thought she had lost the baby. Because she hadn't.

"Oh! No! … I mean, yes, if I'm alive it's thanks to her, but that – "

"Her ?" Tony interrupted her. "It was a girl ?" he says with a mix of happiness and sadness.

"Yeah, look Tony…" she paused and so did Tony, realizing there had something else.

"Wait, how do you know it was a girl ? You were pregnant from how long ?"

"Uh I don't remember, 3 weeks I think. Why are you asking ?"

"Did you know you were pregnant when you decided to go in that hotel ?" he said firmly. Michelle stood up.

"Tony! Don't you remember that day we decided to go to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test ? If I knew that I was pregnant, I would never do something that could hurt the baby!" She said walking toward the counter in the kitchen.

"Ok baby, ok! But what are you trying to tell me then ? I don't get it ?" She took a glass of water.

"She's alive Tony !" She announce to him.

"Who is alive ?" Tony asks completely lost by what Michelle was trying to tell him.

"You're daughter Tony !" she says in a shaking voice. Tony stood up from the couch and came to the counter, in front of Michelle.

"Michelle –" he wanted to understand.

"When they told me I was pregnant, I wanted to tell you, but you were already taken to the prison !" Michelle started to explain. Tony tried not to show his emotion.

"Ok but when you came to visit me in prison, you were still pregnant, right ?" Tony asks trying to understand every part. Michelle hated that. She knew she lied to him for the baby and she was afraid to see him mad at her again. Tony could see she was scared by looking into her eyes.

"I was" she said trying not to show her emotion. Tony came to her side.

"Why didn't you told me Michelle ?" She was crying now.

"I don't know…you were in prison, and I don't know how would have been your reaction if I told you I was pregnant, I thought you would be hurt because you would probably wanted to be with me and the baby but you couldn't ! When they took you to the prison, they told me you were going to stay there forever Tony, 20 years!" She explains crying in the same time.

"Michelle – " Tony tried but she didn't let him talk.

"I wanted you to know Tony, really. But I don't know…I couldn't…" she finished by dropping herself on the couch.

"Where is she ?" he asks "if she's alive, where is she ?"

But then Michelle's phone rang. She immediately took the call without even look at who it was.

"Dessler" she answered. While she was on the phone, Tony could feel she was in total panic. But he stayed behind the counter. He was still thinking about what Michelle had told him.

"I'm here in 10 minutes Cindy! 10 minutes!" She said reaching for her hand bag.

"Where are you going ?" Tony stopped her in her way. She paused and looked up to him.

"I need you to come" she says trying to keep her composure. "I'll explain in the car" she says as she takes out her key car.

"Ok, I'm driving" Tony says, taking the keys from her hands.

Michelle closed the door and followed Tony to the Mercedes. Once they got in the car Tony waited until he turned up the car. He needed to know what was going on. He wanted Michelle to tell him.

"Tony! Can we go now?" She said rushing him.

"Michelle –" Tony tried but she cut him off.

"Please Tony, please." She said in panic wanting him to start the car.

So Tony started up the car and drove following Michelle's indications. But aside that it was silent. Once they arrived at Cindy's place Tony didn't even have the time to turn off the car that she was already out running to the front door of the house.

"Oh Michelle you're here!" Cindy said relieved when she saw her. She was carrying an 18 month baby girl that was crying. The baby girl wasn't feeling good.

"Oh no, I'm here sweetie, mommy's here!" Michelle said as she took her daughter in her arms.

"She's got a high fever and it seems like she have trouble to breath. I called the doc. He's on his way." Cindy says to Michelle.

"Oh no baby what's happening sweetie ?" Michelle says to the baby as tears were streaming down her face and as she tried to comfort her daughter.

When Tony came up to the living room he saw Michelle carrying the baby. He guessed it was the baby girl she had tried to talk about before they had to come here.

"Is it Tony ?" Cindy asks to Michelle. She turned around to see him. Tony could see that she was crying and could also see that the baby wasn't feeling good at all.

"Yes" she says as she pays her attention back to her baby.

"Is she gonna be ok ? I hate when she does that!" Cindy asks as she comes over to Michelle and the baby.

"No! The doc should better be there in a second, or I take her to the hospital !" Michelle said shaking and panicking.

"I think the doc has just arrived here" Tony announce as he saw the doc coming.

"Cindy, hello !" said the doc when he entered the room. He quickly say hello to Tony and he goes over to Michelle.

"Hello doctor, she's doing it again !" Michelle says wanting him to focus on the baby.

"Ok" he said taking the baby "Here we go girl, everything's gonna be fine, your mommy stay here with you!" said the doc as he lay her on the couch. Michelle sat carefully next to her on the couch. As the doc was taking care of the baby with Michelle, Cindy came over to Tony.

"I didn't know you two got back together" she said quietly, not wanting to be heard by Michelle as to disturb her.

"Yeah…" Tony answer looking to what the doc was doing with the baby.

"This is hard for Michelle when it happen." Cindy says as she also watches Michelle and the baby.

"What happen with her ?" he asks to Cindy. She looked up to him.

"Michelle didn't tell you ?"

"All I know is that I'm the father of that baby girl." He answers with tears inside her eyes, but he wasn't crying (yet)! He knows that this baby girl was his. Seeing her crying hard like that and seeing Michelle so worry and crying to that angel made him feel weak.

"Well you're the father, and she's illness." Tony faced her.

"illness ?" he asked with worry. Cindy, who had been strong keeping her emotion apart, was now starting to cry.

"She saved Michelle's life when she was in that hotel. If Michelle wasn't infected it's because she was pregnant…but now Emi is ill, she needs to go to the hospital twice a month to make sure she's ok. The doctors are often checking her health status…" Cindy says. Tony thought for a second.

"Do you mean that she had been infected by the virus and not Michelle ?"

"Yeah !" Tony's mind went blank at that. If Michelle wasn't pregnant at that time she would have been infected and she would be dead now. Dead.

"But she'll make it" Cindy says as she tries to reassure him when she noticed he was worry about the situation. "Emi is like Michelle, they're both strong and courageous."

"It's ok girl, I'm done with you." Announce the doc. Michelle took Emi in her arms for a soft hug.

"It's okey baby, I'm here sweetie" Michelle says as she closed her eye hugging her daughter.

"Here is the medicine for her" the doc says giving the medicine to Cindy. "She should be better with that!"

"Thank you doctor" Michelle said standing up from the couch with Emi in her arms that had stopped crying.

"You know where to find me if you need anything!" He says until he left them.

"Seems like she's feeling better." Says Cindy as she sat on the couch.

Emi was calm now. Her head was place on Michelle's shoulder. She has big brown eyes and some curls of hers were hiding her half face. Tony found her sweet in Michelle's arms. But Emi started being agitated.

"Hey baby what's wrong ?" Michelle says with worry. But it seems like she wanted to be off Michelle's arms.

"Let her go" Cindy says to Michelle as she stands up from the couch as to be ready if she falls. So Michelle put her down. She stood up alone and started walking to Tony.

"Careful baby, go slow" Michelle says smiling seeing her daughter walking to his father. Tony lower and tends his arms to her. The baby girl was smiling and joyful.


End file.
